2013.06.22 - Best Laid Plans
The second day of summer brings sunshine and the relief from a long year of summer school. Moreover, at least form his perspective, things down in the secret underbelly of the Institute have also started to settle. It's coming up on vacation time, and Scott Summers is the most at rest that anyone is likely to see him. The sliding glass door that leads from the cafeteria out to the patio rolls open and Scott quietly steps out, closing it behind him. In his hand he's carrying a pitcher of lemonade, and pinches two plastic cups in his fingers. "Hey, I thought I might find you out here." He's wearing a short sleeved, navy polo and a pair of light cargo pants. Preppy, as per usual. Jean sits on a recliner, her tablet in hand, reading -- though it's as likely analysis reports on her screen as it is a trashy novel. Nonetheless, she's out enjoying the sunshine, and that's something, at least. She doesn't, in fact, spend her whole life down in the science lab. "Hey," she greets, giving Scott a smile over her shoulder as he announces his arrival. "Yep. Here I am. How are you?" She sets the tablet down in her lap for the moment. "Been pretty good," Scott replies. He offers her one of the glasses after setting the lemonade on a nearby table, the pitcher makes a clinking noise when it hits the suraface. "Starting to enjoy summer. Lemonade?" Scott begins filling the first glass. It'll either be for her or for him, depending on her response. "Reading something good?" "Sure." Jean reaches out to take the glass, giving light thanks as she does. She glances to her tablet and gives a mild shrug. "Depends on how you look at it. There's a research lab out in Arizona that claims to have isolated a protein string that may act as a metagenic catalyst... but I'm not convinced." She chuckles, as a result. "So, you know. Not necessarily light reading." Par for the course with her, isn't it? "Yeah," Scott says as he hands the glass to her, "I'm not convinced either." He pauses, deadpan, clearly joking. He has little clue what she's talking about. "Well, I don't mean to put you on the spot or anything," Scott begins filling up his own glass now, and then takes a seat next to her. "But I was wondering if you had considered that idea of taking a vacation together. I'm thinking about heading out in the few days and we hadn't talked about it." Jean nods to that, taking a sip, now, of her lemonade. "I have thought about it," she says. She gives him a fuller smile than most she's sported in recent days. "And, I've decided it's a good idea. So, I'm game. What day are you thinking of heading out?" Scott smiles, clearly happy with her decision. "Well, how does Monday work for you? And are you still okay with Canada? If so, I'll need to book reservations today." That's a whole sticky subject he hadn't thought about until today. 2 rooms? How to bring that up in conversation... "Monday's fine," Jean says. "I've heard, though, that Alberta has flooded out. Calgary and it's environs are almost completely under water." It's made news all over. And, of course, that city is the gateway to the road to Banff. "I'm fine with Canada -- even trying for Banff -- but I expect travel will get tricky." As for rooming arrangements? She'd accept adjoining suites or a single room with 2 beds. Depending on how things go, of course. It's possible that could change. "You know, I'm embarassed to admit that I didn't even know that," Scott says shaking his head. "I suppose that's out then." He chuckles, "Any other suggestions? Anywhere else you'd like to see?" Jean shrugs, now. "Oh, I don't know. How's your French? We could hit Montreal instead. Or Vancouver. They're both within striking distance of mountans." The Laurentians versus the Rockies. She considers it. "How about Vancouver? It's got just about everything -- beaches and skiing all within a day of each other." A grin. "Or so I've been told." "I think Vancouver would be great. It's a long drive, so I hope our styles of music mesh," Scott jokes. "Monday works for you then?" He looks out over the grounds and can't help but smile a little bit. A farther trip means more time with Jean, and the idea is obviously pleasing to him. "I'm going to pack my gear from downstairs, just in case something comes up while we're gone. That alright by you?" She might have to break him of the habit of 90's boy bands, but there's time enough for that. 3000 miles worth of time. Jean laughs, now. "Monday's great. I'll make sure to bring my ipod." And her tablet. She also nods. "But, yes. We should bring gear, just in case. Better safe than sorry." She knows their luck. They attract trouble. It's inevitable. But, as long as it doesn't take over the whole vacation, she'll live with it. "Beaches," Scott notes as he considers the idea. "I guess it's a good thing that I'll have a set of goggles. You do realize that I'll look absolutely ridiculous, right? I won't hold it against you if you pretend you don't know me out in the water." Jean laughs now. "I've never known you without goggles or funky shades, now have I?" She flashes a grin. "I'll live, as long as you don't go all bug-eyed." A beat. She grins. "Or wear socks with your sandals. The socks and sandals thing is a deal-breaker. Just so you know." "That's a shame. I was going to pack my black knee highs specifically for the occasion. But don't worry. The Hawaiian button ups are already packed, of course. I'm also a fan of running a large swath of sunscreen right down the center of my nose. I feel that works best and has a stylie sort of look to it." "Well, you know, the stripe goes with your goggles," Jean winks. "So, you know, that's kinda de rigueur." She laughs, now, somehow all too able to picture Scott in a bad Steve Urkle imitation -- goofy goggles and shorts pulled up to his pecks... It actually makes her giggle, and she's not prone to excessive giggling. But, this amuses her greatly. "I just want to look my best to impress, you know what I mean?" Scott says as he scruches his lips upward, shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Traveling with me is high class all the way." "I'd expect nothing less," is Jeans quick reply. "Which reminds me: Which vehicle are we taking. Your mustang?" It's a nice way to travel. But, you know, she needs to know how big the trunk is. She, unlike many woman, is actually pretty good at packing light, but even so. That doesn't mean packing nothing. "I was hoping too, yeah." The great thing about 2007 Mustangs is that the trunk is deceivingly deep and extends farther than one would thing. Also, given there'll be only two of them, they can fold down the seats from the inside. "Does that work for you? Or does it violate your pro-environment sensibilities?" "Oh, I don't know..." Jean says with mock concern, frowning pensively. Her expression swiftly clears, however, and she laughs lightly. "Yeah, that's fine." Besides, driving with the top down is one of life's great pleasures. And a perfect addition to a road trip vacation. "Any places you think you want to stop at along the way? How long are you thinking we'll be away?" Scott isn't sure and shakes his head, "I'm really open to whatever. We won't be able to drive all the way through, but if we leave early, and depending our route, we might be able to hit up the Badlands. Any thoughts?" Jean shakes her head, now. "No, but I'll look at possible routes over the next couple of days and see if there's anything that strikes my fancy." She considers for a moment. "I think it'd be nice to do some remote rock climbing somewhere along the way. It should be quiet out in the mountains." Which is a blessing to the telepath. That's her true vacation -- a few days peace and quiet with less than 100 minds all clamouring for attention... or begging her to look away. It's all the same. It's a tremendous amount of white noise and just having a little less of it for a time is worth a week or three away. And the inconvenience of a lack of amenities. Scott nods, "Rock climbing would be great. In fact, if we go through either Wyoming or Montana, I think there would be a lot of spots we might be able to find. As for how long we stay, I was thinking I'd like to spend a week at wherever we go, but that might vary depending on how long it takes us to get there. I think I could probably get to Chicago the first day. Have you been there?" "Briefly, once," Jean says. "There was a conference there while I was working on my doctorate. My faculty advisor suggested I go, so I did." She chuckles dryly. "All I really saw while I was there was the pit that was O'Hare and the hotel where the conference was being held." And where she stayed, of course. Scott nods, "Well, depending on how much time we've got there, we could grab dinner and maybe hit up a museum or see a baseball game. If you'd prefer to just rocket through, we can do that too." "As long as we have a decent hotel, I think we can play it by ear," Jean replies. Truthfully, she'd probably prefer the museum to the baseball game, but she'll not deny him the game, if he wants to catch it. She can enjoy it, too. If only because she'll root for the opposite team just to bug him. Scott nods, "I'll try to get something right downtown. We'll have to leave right away in the morning because traffic in that town is murder." He'd prefer the baseball game, of course, having never been to Wrigley, but he'd rather she get to do what she wants. "This is going to be fun. Week and a half? Two weeks, you think?" "Two weeks," Jean says. "Anything less than that and we'll have no time to do anything along the way." And they'll not spend a lot of time in Vancouver, at this rate. On the other hand, if they decide to take longer, there's always that possibility. "Sounds good to me," Scott replies. "That is, if you think you can survive being around me that long." Jean chuckles. "I'll keep an airline ticket in reserve, just in case." She winks, however, as she says it. Yeah, she figures she'll be able to handle it. Unless, of course, he gets morose on her or something. At which point, she'll handle him. "I'd expect no less preparation out of you, Miss Grey." Scott tilts his head, "So what else has been going on with you? I haven't seen you around in a few days. You been busy?" Jean takes another swallow of her lemonade, and moves her tablet to sit on the table. "I've been running samples down in the lab, most of the time. Though, I did have an interview at the Planet a couple of days ago." She chuckles. "I think, though, the reporter was more interested in ogling one of his colleagues than really understanding what I was talking about." A beat. "Not, mind, that most people understand what I'm talking about when I start speaking science." So, perhaps, she forgives him. "Sounds like a poor professional to me." Scott shrugs his shoulders. "How'd the interview going besides? And that's pretty exciting. Maybe it'll lead to soem funding down the road." "Maybe," Jean says, considering it. "The biggest problem I have giving interviews is that the core of my work is actually fairly controversial." But, he should know that. "Mutants that don't realize I'm a mutant, too, are afraid I'm working to try to control them. Non-mutants that don't realize I'm a mutant actually hope I'm working on a way to control them. And everyone's afraid of just how the research I do may be used -- myself included." She gives a wry smile and a brief shrug. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't." She chuckles dryly. "The real test will be whether or not he keeps his promise to let me see his article draft before he publishes it, or not." "Well, maybe if you're unlucky, he'll forget all about it as he continues to oogle his coworkers. Sounds like a hound." Scott shrugs, "You know, the nature of our work..all of it here...has always been so ambivalent. I think that if anyone is fit to handle the greys of this kind of work it's you. And no, that pun wasn't completely intended." Jean laughs again. "Cute," she says dryly, as to the pun. She chuckles dryly. "You should have heard the debates Liam and I got into over it." Liam being her brother -- the one in seminary. "At least, he's not one of those fanatics that believes the x-gene is somehow a perversion of nature, rather than a progression of it. He's perfectly willing to concede it as God-given, rather than Hell-spawned." Likely because he loves his sister. "But, there's no way I can explain something like the Phoenix to him." Too much God-like power in that one. "I think that people's first instinct is to distrust what they don't understand. The more fear they have, the more they lash out. Hopefully on a long enough timeline, things will work out once people learn. And that's why your work is so important." Scott nods at the mention of Liam. "How's Seminary going for him?" "Well, I think," Jean replies. "He's happy in himself, and that's the main thing." She's not nearly so confident in religious faith as he. She's seen too much, has too many questions... and too many answers, too. But, like her Christian brother, she still holds hope for the future. It's what keeps her going -- despite all the alternate timeline folks that pop up to tell them the future isn't so rosy. "Well tell him I said hello, if you get the chance." Scott, like Jean, is somewhere in between on his thoughts. Each time he considers it, he's hit by how much he's seen on both sides that takes away from his faith. He's also seen enough to know believe that not everything can be explained through science. Jean smiles. "I will." She takes another sip of the lemonade. "What have you been up to, since classes let out? Only trip planning or other stuff, too?" Can't have the conversation center entirely on her, doncha know... "Not much, really. Just tying up loose ends. I got all of my paperwork done, and met with Jamie Madrox yesterday about working for us this fall. He'll be teaching some Math and Science. He'll also be working on some summer work, to boot." Scott shrugs his shoulders, "Other than that, I'm just looking forward to getting out of town." Jean smiles now. "Wow, taking it easy, then. I think I'm impressed." The workaholic isn't? Puts her to shame, in that case. "I'm glad Madrox went to see you. I meant to mention him to you, but got distracted with work. He crashed one of my workshops, looking for you or the Professor." Scott chuckles, "Well don't get too used to it, Jean. These moments are fleeting." He nods at the topic of Madrox, "Yeah, he seems pretty excited. And to be honest, Math and Science are always the hardest positions to fill. It'll be good to have him here." "Yeah," Jean nods. "Though, we're light on the arts, now, too. Now that Kurt's left." That was something of a surprise. Though, perhaps not in retrospect. God knows she won't be taking up that slack. She can teach science, psychology, and related subjects, but she's no artist. Scott nods, "Yeah. Kurt. This isn't the first time he's talked about leaving. I love the guy, but he's extremely wishy washy. I'm starting to question his commitment to this place and to the X-men. I hope I'm wrong." Jean purses her lips at that. "If I have to guess, I don't think it's his commitment that's the problem. I think, rather, it's quite the opposite. You know how protective he is of the kids. I know he's been investigating some sort of mutant research ring that is less than supportive of mutants. He's brought me back countless samples to analyse, and they're all leading to the same conclusion: Someone is working on the same goal I am -- to discover the source of the x-gene's variation of effect. But, where I want to understand it better to help mutants, I think they're into it to try and destroy them. The last conversation Kurt and I had, he said he's off to chase down the money behind it and see what he can do to stop it. But, he's afraid whomever he's after will come after him, and he doesn't want the students potentially caught in the crossfire." "That's what's going on. This time." Scott shrugs his shoulders, "I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt, but when you walk out on what we're doing a handful of times a year, you can only do it so many times without losing some of the trust of your friends." "How many other times has he left?" Jean says, arching a brow. Perhaps she's missed something -- it's not like she's been overly present. She shrugs again. "He's still a strong ally, Scott. Just because he's not here all the time doesn't change that." Too, he's the only one that accepted her return without needing a bunch of heart-and-gut wrenching apologies and explanations about it. He made her laugh when everyone else made her simply want to curl up and cry. So, no. She won't write him off just yet. "I've lost track of the drama, to be honest. But you're right. And I'll miss him." Scott probably deserved fair share of the blame for that whole gut-wrenching part, but it's not as if the Dark Phoenix been the impetus for much of it. He's just happy that it's been put behind her for most of them. Jean chuckles now. "We're mutants. We're born to drama." Liam would say everyone is. He's probably right. Regardless, Jean leaves off that sort of talk for now. There's no profit in it. "That's a good point. And I'm one to talk." Scott can't help but let a little laugh escape from his mouth. He takes the final swig of his lemonade. "Well, I suppose I need to start looking at reservations and get packed. Jean raises her nearly empty glass to that. "Yes," she declares. "Excellent idea." She downs the last mouthful and sets the glass down. "Thank you for the drink," she smiles. "I'll have to make sure I put the samples in cryo until I get back." No sense having them decay farther than they need to. "Most of what's left is just number crunching, in any case." "Sounds lovely, exciting, and action packed." Scott stands and offers to take his glass. "I'm excited for Monday. This will be a lot of fun." Jean passes the glass up to him and picks up her tablet. "It will be," she says optimistically. She pulls herself to her feet and smiles. "Thanks for inviting me." "Thanks for saying yes," Scott grins at her and puts her glass with the other before gathering things up. "We'll see how long you're able to stand me. If you wanna grab dinner tonight, let me know." Category:Log